villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roy Batty
Roy Batty is the main antagonist of the Philip K. Dick science fiction novel Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep? and Ridley Scott's 1982 dark sci-fi thriller film Blade Runner which was based on the novel. He is a replicant (androids identical to human beings made by Tyrell Corporation to work on off-world colonies as slave labor and soldiers) from the recently made Nexus 6 generation. He belongs to a group of six replicants which rebelled on an off-world colony and took over a spaceship after killing its passengers; he, along with Leon, Pris and Zhora, are the only survivors. Due to an incident prior to the movie and the book, replicants were banned on Earth; any replicant that trespassed on Earth would be summarily executed. A special police unit, known as Blade Runners, took orders to discover and destroy them. Since replicants are not considered humans, this was not called killing; it was called "retiring". In the film, he was portrayed by the late , who also played Cardinal Roark in Sin City, and Kurt Barlow in the 2004 Salem's Lot TV Series. Blade Runner Batty's Mental Levels and Killing Tyrell Roy has a mental level A and a physical level A, which means he is both extremely intelligent and physically strong; hence he is considered the leader of his group, which has come back to Earth to find its creator, Dr. Tyrell, and ask him for more life (in order to prevent them from developing their own emotional responses, replicants were given lifespans of only 4 years as a form of fail-safe). To do this, he interrogates a eye manufacturer called Chew to extract information from him, and presumably leaves him to die. After that, he finds Dr. Tyrell, and when the doctor says he cannot fulfill this request and tells Roy to to enjoy his life as he has done things that normal people could only dream of doing, Roy kills him by pushing his eyeballs into his skull. Final Showdown with Deckard and Death During his encounter with agent Rick Deckard (who is a Blade Runner), Roy breaks two fingers on Deckard's right hand to avenge the deaths of two of his female comrades at the agent's hands, making it difficult for Deckard to use his gun. He realizes that his time is short when his left hand begins to close; in order to keep it open he forces a large nail through it, and then starts a cat-and-mouse game with his enemy, which leads to an epic rooftop chase. But when it seems that all is lost for the agent, Roy—facing his fate—saves Deckard from falling to his death, and after a brief but eloquent farewell speech, he calmly passes away, with Rick Deckard watching and feeling sorry for him. Quotes Gallery Rutger Hauer as Roy Batty.jpg|Rutger Hauer as Roy Batty image 222.jpg|"Quite an experience to live in fear isn't it? That's what is is to be a slave" image 757.jpg image 272.jpg image 51.jpg|"I've seen things..." image 565656.jpg image 2222.jpg Trivia *He is considered one of the most sympathetic villains in all fiction, due to his backstory, and his final moments, in where he gives one of the most famous monologues in movie history before dying. Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Symbolic Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Book Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Mastermind Category:Protective Category:Brutes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Torturer